sotofandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Moon Prince
Is the second book of the Shinobi of The Order series, it takes place seventy years after the end of book one. During the end of book one of Kokuei's troops used a bat to drain the vains of the Yuki clan leader Himikiri. Then Kokuei revived Himikiri from his dying corpse to fight for him, the result in this changed Himikiri and even after Kokuei's death he never reverted to his normal human state. Instead he became a strange being of the night. He began a religion him as there god, a once noble man was sent to the dark side morphing people as they began to become blood thirsty, litterally. The religionus members thirst began to become unbearable as the went south towards the old Konran base now dubbed "New Amegakure" as they began to rage, destroying everything in their path. Even the tower that stood tall was destroyed by these blood thirsty shinobi. Finally the shinobi of amegakure called out for help, as it arrived they faught against the beings finally killing Himikiri. The religion members disbursted, taking Himikiri's lifeless body with them. Though the threat was taken care of the Amegakure shinobi had to move there village back to Rain country, rebuilding it from there. A mine was discovered, holding lots of materials as ever shinobi raced to it. The Amegakure and Kusagakure shinobi arrived at the same time both trying to hold claims over the mines, before they made a compramise. During the Next chuunin exams, the winner of it will get full authority over the mines. The exams came quick as the first two portions of the exams were already finished. It was the time of fate, the villages clashing against eachother hard giving there full attention to what was ahead of them. The winners of the chuunin exams now not only got the mines but the right to call the leader of the village a "Kage". The winner of the exams was an underdog, a village unseen to win, Ishigakure. Due to not paying attention to the world around them the cult of the Blood Moon finally prepared the final preparations for there ritual, summoning back the shinobi known as Himikiri, taking his place back at the head of the religion. He quickly revealed himself as he went to the Chuunin celibration shinobi with several of his "New Borns" and attacked them head on. A fine battle happened before he finally retreated feeding his new borns what they needed to become a full member of the house. Fighting many battles and sparking The Fourth Shinobi World War Himikiri the Bloodmoon Prince was eventually defeated in glorious battle, fighting against all the village leaders and being blind sided by a powerful jinchuriki taking a large polearm made of sand through the chest destroying his heart. The demonic essence that was his being could be seen flooding out of his body as it was swallowed by the hell gate, cementing his final resting place with demons. His followers, the many turned would revert back to humans and the war would officially come to an end. Many years of fighting had finally ceased giving the world a much needed break, thus peace reigned through the countries for many years ending book 2. Category:Story's Category:Book